


Get Involved

by ItsSnixx



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x03, Fluff and Smut, Frak Buddies, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Reaction, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSnixx/pseuds/ItsSnixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[6x03 reaction fic] Kurt and Sebastian meet again in Lima.<br/>Multichapter now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Kurt sipped his coffee while he flipped the page of his magazine, he wasn't really paying attention to it, he casually read something if it seemed really interested. He just wanted to do something normal, on his own, he did't want to bother his friends by moping even more. Things had gotten pretty rough since he broke up with Blaine, and every sign said he should just let it go, but he didn't seem to be able to do it, he didn't know exactly how to move on from the only real relationship he ever had, maybe he wasn't even clinging to Blaine, but the connection they once had and Kurt feared he would never have with other person. The Lima Bean hadn't changed at all since the last time he was there, and it had been a while.

''Hey princess, this time apart from each other really helped you turn into a beautiful butterfly.'' He heard a voice coming from behind him, a voice he had hoped he would never hear again the moment he moved to New York. In a matter of seconds Sebastian Smythe was sitting in front of him, wearing tight jeans, a lumberjack shirt with its sleeves rolled up and the smug smile so typical in him. ''Long time, no see.''

''Wow, you really do live here.'' Kurt said as he closed his magazine and looked up at him with the best bitch face he was able to make. Sebastian smiled even wider before spitting out his comeback.

''What are you doing in Lima? I though by this point you would be playing the role of tree number two in some super gay NYADA production.'' He said shrugging while he sipped his own coffee.

''Actually I'm here because a NYADA project.'' He answered sharply as he glared at the boy in front of him, he was upset enough to have to put up with an asshole. ''What about you? College too tough and you came back with your tail between your legs?''

''Same as you, princess. NYU is making us work and 'expand out horizons and face the world'.'' He drew quotation marks in the air and rolled his eyes. ''Hunter's here too.'' He said and Kurt frowned at him. ''Maybe you remember him as the bleached blond with the cat obsession who claimed he wasn't even remotely bisexual?'' The blue eyed boy actually let out a chuckle at that description, because Sebastian really couldn't help but to blurt out offensive things about people, even his closest friend. ''The last part was obviously bullshit, he gave me a blowjob on our first week in New York and I wasn't even surprised.''

''If you're going to stay in that seat can we not talk about your sex life? Thank you.'' Kurt opened his magazine again and tried his best to look interested, maybe Sebastian would get bored and go away.

''Okay, let's talk about yours.'' He said smiling and Kurt clenched his jaw and his whole body tensed. ''I heard about the hobbit, in fact I saw it with my own eyes and honestly I don't think I've even been so grossed out in my life.''

''At least we agree on something.'' Kurt said sighing and shutting his magazine close again. ''Although I was strangely relieved that it wasn't you. No offense.''

''None taken.'' He shrugged. ''Have you been seeing anyone after the squab ran off with the bear?'' Sebastian asked and the other boy laughed a little.

''No, I haven't.'' He answered, feeling surprised that Sebastian hadn't pried in his personal life more than necessary or assume the break up was his fault and shame him for it like others had. ''I've been busy.''

''Really? You're not that bad now.'' He looked away after saying that, as if he wanted to pretend he didn't.

''Did Sebastian Smythe really just said something to me that wasn't an insult? I'm speechless.'' Kurt said dramatically as he raised a hand to his chest.

''Screw you, don't get used to it.'' Sebastian actually laughed, and for a moment his giant horse teeth didn't seem so bad. ''So what are you exactly doing in Lima?'' He asked and before Kurt could say anything he talked again. ''No, let me guess, it has something to do with that lame public's school glee club everyone keeps trying to save and don't realize if you have to mend something that many times is not worth it.'' He said waiting for Kurt's response, but he stayed quiet for a few seconds, he couldn't help but think of his relationship with Blaine, and how much downs they had and so little ups, one of them practically moved out of the apartment at least once a week to then come back and work things out.

''Yeah, I'm a teacher with Rachel.'' He answered, knowing he should've probably try to defend the glee club.

''Berry? She hasn't moved out of this planet or gotten a face reconstruction after that horrible tv show?'' He asked, looking surprised. ''I mean, I love to offend people and I wish I had written that script but even I have to admit it was too much.''

''It really was terrible.'' Kurt admitted. ''But she's doing okay now, we already almost kill each other and we've only been teachers for a week but we're getting better.'' He looked at the silver watch on his right wrist and shifted on his seat. ''I've got to run, I promised my dad I would help him with dinner.'' Kurt explained and then wondered why he was suddenly giving explanations to Sebastian instead of just getting up and telling him he hoped they would never meet again.

''Wait.'' The taller boy said while Kurt was getting up. ''Since there's no boyfriend who'll beat me up afterwards, do you want a lift home?'' He asked as he got up from his seat too. The blue eyed boy frowned, but then shrugged and accepted, why not?

 

-

 

''Kurt, are even listening to me?'' Rachel snapped her fingers in front of his face, but getting no response. ''Who are you texting?'' She asked frowning, mad at her friend for not paying attention at the detailed board where she explained the plans for their next class. They were in her bedroom planning the lesson for the following day.

''No one.'' He shushed her while he got more comfortable on the cotton pink bed, but still not paying attention to her.

''Is it Blaine?'' She asked.

''No.'' He told her sharply. The brunette continued to write things on the board, until she heard Kurt giggle. He actually giggled.

''Enough.'' She said as she took the cellphone off of Kurt's hands in a quick movement. ''From now on, no phones allowed while we program classes.'' She placed the phone on her desk, away from the bed, and returned to the board, this time with the boy's full attention, even if he was mentally throwing daggers at her at the same time he listened to her. For a while they were able to plan the class successfully, but then Kurt's phone started buzzing, making a loud noise against the wooden desk, Rachel ignored it the first times and continued talking over it, but it wouldn't stop ringing, so she walked up to the desk to see who was it, ignoring Kurt's protests. ''Why does someone named Sebastian won't stop texting you? Who is he?'' She frowned and the boy just stayed silent, refusing to say anything. ''Wait, it's not Sebastian Smythe, right?'' She questioned. ''Right?''

''It is Smythe, now can we go back to the board?'' Kurt told her, notably annoyed.

''Why is he texting you? You hated each other!'' She almost yelled.

''We still do.'' The boy clarified. ''He just asked me about Blaine, and he's probably just frustrated he didn't managed to get into his pants first.'' He lied and brushed it off. In fact, Sebastian hadn't mentioned Blaine not one time since they started texting a few days ago, after he gave Kurt a lift home he asked for his number, and Kurt just asked himself again, why not? Before Rachel took his phone, Sebastian was offering to meet up with Kurt in the Lima Bean and pay for his coffee, and the blue eyed boy was playing hard to get because it was particularly fun this time. But Kurt would obviously be heading to the coffee shop as soon as the glee club lesson ended.

''What an asshole.'' Rachel said and Kurt just nodded.

 

-

 

On a Friday night two weeks after that, Kurt found himself sitting next to Rahcel on the comfy sofa they had in the living room of Will's apartment. Suddenly the doorbell rang and a few minutes later, Sam and Blaine were sitting in the same sofa as Kurt and Rachel, the four of them were pressed against each other, Blaine was next to Kurt, they exchanged a look while their faces were extremely close to each other, but the blue eyed boy was the first to look away, trying to look interested in Sam's terrible impressions.

The rest of the dinner was normal, they got together in Will's house since Rachel came back from New York, the first times were pretty rough for Kurt, seeing Blaine had fully moved on and watching him so happy while he talked about the warblers' rehearsal. But then it became a common thing, whether Kurt still wanted to get him back or not. After they finished, they everyone sat on the sofa again, Will was making coffee as he told them about this one kid who managed to hold a high note while he danced a complicated choreography.

''I've got to go.'' Kurt announced interrupting his ex professor's story, he got up and started walking towards the door waving to no one in particular.

''Wait! Were are you going?'' Rachel asked, and everyone looked at him expecting an answer.

''I'm going to meet Mercedes.''' He said as he blew a kiss at them before shutting the door behind him. Everyone in the room went silent until Sam spoke.

''That's weird, Mercedes told me as soon as she finished dinner she would come here.'' The blond said frowning as he searched for his cellphone to check if she hadn't cancelled.

''Do you know where he's really going?'' Blaine asked Rachel whispering.

''No, last week he told me he would go to Quinn's house after the glee club lesson, and I bumped into her at the grocery store by herself. Wherever he goes he doesn't want to tell us.'' She explained. ''But he doesn't seem to be getting into trouble or anything, so I just stopped asking.'' Rachel shrugged and then asked Will to continue his story about the kid in his class.

In another part of the town, Sebastian was sitting in a swing set while holding a quarter of ice cream, looking at Kurt who was in the swing next to him. Sebastian picked Kurt up from Will's house and drove to an ice cream store like they had accorded through texts and bought a quarter for each of them, but as soon as they got in Sebastian's car again, the shorter boy noticed he they were taking longer than he expected, since the green eyed boy told him his house was near the ice cream place.

''I though your house was near the store?'' Kurt had asked frowning.

''We're not going there, Hunter's there.'' He explained.

''So where are we going?'' The shorter boy asked. ''You're not going to murder me and throw my body where no one will ever find me, right?'' Sebastian laughed.

''Just wait, it's not so far.'' He assured him, and Kurt just went silent for the rest of the road, the buildings started disappearing from the scenery and all he could see was trees. In a few minutes, Sebastian parked his car in the driveway and got out, followed by Kurt, who still didn't understand why they went to the middle of nowhere just to eat ice cream. The taller boy made him walk through the trees until they arrived to an old looking playground, and he sat on a swing set, inviting Kurt to sit next to him. They started talking about small things and Sebastian found himself staring for too long when the blue eyed boy started laughing so hard he almost lets the quarter of ice cream slip from his hand.

''I can't believe you dated a girl for a whole month just to get her to give you her notes.'' Kurt said when he calmed down and the taller boy shrugged.

''First of all, I didn't date her, I just started being extremely nice to her.'' He explained. ''I got an A plus on the exam and afterwards I introduced Hunter to her as my loving boyfriend. Her face was priceless.'' He laughed along with Kurt.

''So you and Hunter are just friends or... ?'' The shorter boy asked, purely out of curiosity.

''Yes, I mean we helped each other get off multiple times, but he's my best friend, and we don't do it anymore lately.'' He explained as he scraped the bottom of the plastic glass with the spoon, trying to get every bit of ice cream left.

''Since when are you back to Lima?'' Kurt asked.

''Two months ago.'' He answered with the spoon still on his mouth.

''Scandals must've missed you.'' The blue eyed boy commented.

''I haven't been there much.'' Sebastian told him. ''The only time I went there was when I bumped into Blaine and Yogi and got too scared to go back.'' Kurt laughed and almost spits his ice cream. ''Besides there's not point, I can get drunk in the privacy of my house. Everyone in that club is either too old or I've already fucked them and aren't worth repeating.''

''Poor Sebby, can't find a hole to stick it in.'' Kurt turned to face him and pinched his cheek while pouting, the taller boy shook his face and laughed.

''I've spent two months with nothing but my hand, you can't blame a man for getting horny.'' He said as he started swinging softly.

''Almost three months and a half, and I don't whine about it.'' Kurt said, twisting his swing's ropes so that he could face Sebastian.

''Really?'' The boy asked, sounding surprised.

''Yeah, I haven't been with anyone since the last time I had break up sex with Blaine.''

''Is break up sex a thing?'' Sebastian asked, and Kurt reminded himself the boy probably never had a relationship or an idea of how things worked or what was the common thing to do in a break up.

''I guess.'' The shorter boy checked his clock, it was past midnight and he had to get up early in the morning. ''I should probably get home.'' He said as he untangled the rope and got up.

''Okay, let me lead the way back to our carriage.'' Sebastian said as he bowed, gaining a tiny slap on his shoulder. They were walking through the woods while kicking tiny rocks when Sebastian noticed Kurt was shivering a little with his arms around himself, so he took off his leather jacked and placed it over the shorter boy's shoulders, earning a smile from the shorter boy. When they arrived to the car, Kurt stood, waiting for Sebastian to open the car's doors, but instead the taller boy stared at him for a few seconds before making walking forward and softly pushing Kurt until he was pressed against the car with a confused look on his face, feeling the other boy's breath over his mouth. Sebastian finally leaned and kissed him, it took a few seconds for Kurt to response, his first reaction was to part his lips, letting Sebastian trap his bottom lip between his' as the taller boy let out a soft moan against his mouth, enjoying the taste of ice cream on his tongue, which made Kurt grasp his shoulders, kissing him deeply as the taller boy hugged him by the waist. They pulled away when they needed air, looking into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath. Sebastian raised a hand to unlock the car's doors and walked around the car and got in, so Kurt did the same.

The whole journey was quiet until they arrived to Kurt's house. They literally didn't say a word, the card would've been completely silent if it weren't for the radio and the soft voice coming from it, singing about a heartbreak. When they arrived to the shorter boy's front porch, Sebastian parked the car on the driveway and unlocked the doors, waiting for Kurt to get out without saying a word. The shorter boy didn't waste any time as cupped Sebastian's face with both hands and crashed their lips together once again, slightly biting his bottom lip. When he pulled away, he found the taller boy with a confused look on his face, Kurt just kissed his cheek and got out of the car, swinging his hips as he walked with Sebastian's jacket still on.

 

-

 

''God Hummel, why are you so disgustingly happy lately?'' Santana asked when that day's lesson ended, her heels knocking on the auditorium's floor.

''I believe that's none of your business, Satan.'' He replied sharply. Kurt didn't hate her, and he knew when she insulted him in the halls a while ago it was just Santana being herself, but the fact that she didn't bother to hear his side of the story bothered him, she made it clear that she believed the break up was his fault, and shamed him for it, Kurt thought after living together she would care a little more, but he couldn't force her to do so.

''Hey Kurt.'' Brittany appeared and stood next to her fiancée. ''I'm glad you didn't wait until it looked like someone pooped on your hand.'' She smiled happily, and Kurt smiled too, maybe he hadn't fully moved on yet, but at least he felt like maybe he could. Santana just looked confused.

''I'm glad too, Britt.'' He told her and walked up to her to kiss her forehead before getting out of the auditorium walking decidedly, knowing where he was headed.

 

-

 

The doorbell rang, waking Hunter from his nap, he didn't know if the bell was really so damn loud or if it was the hangover's fault. He got up from the couch and walked across the living room to open the Smythe's residence's door, which was becoming his second home.

''Hummel? Why am I not surprised to see you here?'' The blond asked when he saw the chestnut haired boy standing in the doorway, inviting him in with a hand gesture. Hunter hadn't changed since the last time Kurt saw him.

''Is Sebastian here?'' Kurt asked shyly, impressed by the beautifully decorated living room.

''Yeah, he's sleeping upstairs.'' He told him. ''What brings you here on this delightful evening?''

''I was just hoping I could talk to him.''

''Are you planning on hooking up with him? Because if that's so I better go change and go for a long walk.'' The blond talked, still not fully awake.

''W-well, actually- Wait, did he tell you?'' The shorter boy asked.

''I just know he went out with you last night and then he came home demanding we get drunk because he did something stupid.'' Hunter explained. ''But I see you two clearly have some things to talk about. Don't mind me, I'll be gone in a minute.'' He started walking away and stopped on a door frame. ''His bedroom is the first one to the left, don't worry about his parents they aren't home much, like ever. I will be eternally grateful if you get him off and stop this annoying, whiny and frustrating vibes he's constantly throwing off. Use your time alone wisely.'' He finished with a smile and went through the door he was holding, leaving Kurt alone and wondering what he meant, if anything Sebastian was more tolerable lately, obviously they made fun of each other every opportunity they had, but that was just how they relate to each other.

Kurt shrugged and started going upstairs, if he needed any more motivation for what he was about to do, he definitely received it. He quickly recognized Sebastian's room since the door was open, showing a figure tangled in between the sheets. The blue eyed boy entered the room and closed the door behind him, the soft click waking up the sleeping boy, making him sit up and look around.

''Kurt? What are you doing here?'' Sebastian asked with a raspy voice, rubbing his eyes. ''Wait, how did you find my house?'' He was still sleepy and it was adorable. Kurt sat in the bed next to him, playing with his bed hair.

''It wasn't hard, once I was in the neighbourhood I asked an old lady if she knew where the Smythe's lived and she told me 'the big house a block away', that was enough.'' He explained. ''It really is a big house.''

''Why did you came here?'' The taller boy asked, and Kurt just leaned and kissed him. It only took Sebastian a second to react and wrap his arms around the boy's small waist, deepening the kiss by licking his upper lip. Kurt straddled onto his lap and cupped his face, when he needed air he pulled away and immediately started a trail of kissed from Sebastian's jaw to his neck, where he started to bite and suck enthusiastically. ''Wait wait.'' Sebastian moved away a little, his hands resting on Kurt's tights. ''Do you really want this?'' He asked in a soft voice.

''If you need a reaffirmation after having me on your lap kissing you after I came all the way down to your house, yes I want this. We both need to get laid, and I think we both find each other attractive, so why not?'' He bit Sebastian's ear lobe. ''And Hunter practically begged me to get you off so you would stop being so cranky.''

''I'm not cranky.'' He protested but he immediately got distracted when the shorter boy started tugging on his shirt to take it off and then unbuttoning his to do the same. Kurt started to move his hips in a steady rhythm, feeling the taller boy harden against him. ''I've been thinking about this since I saw you in the Lima Bean.'' He said in a breathless voice, letting his hands roam across the pale chest in front of him, feeling the soft skin under his fingers as the boy shivered. Kurt moved away just so he could take off his pants along with his underwear, standing completely exposed before Sebastian's hungry gaze, encouraging him to do the same. When they were both naked, Kurt sat on his lap again, starting to stroke both of their cocks at the same time, running his thumb over the slits as he left bite marks and all over the boy's neck, earning breathy moans from him. Meanwhile Sebastian was trying to blindly open his drawer to take out a condom and lube, after almost knocking over his lamp a few times, he got them, placing them next to him on the bed. Sebastian made Kurt lay on his back as he coated his fingers with lube and placed one of the boy's long legs over his shoulder, he slowly pushed a finger inside Kurt, who hissed with pleasure as he started to thrust back onto it. Sebastian leaned until his face was buried in the boy's pale neck and he started to kiss and suck the extension, Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, the taller boy introduced another finger into him, feeling the muscles relax around him.

''I'm ready.'' Kurt managed to said in between moans.

''One more, babe.'' The boy shushed him by kissing him at the same time he pushed a third finger. Kurt would've never thought Sebastian would be so gentle in bed, not that he was complaining, but it wasn't what he had expected. Finally Sebastian pulled his finger out and quickly rolled a condom onto his length, the shorter boy squirmed in anticipation. Sebastian slowly pushed into him, trying really hard no to thrust right away, with his free hand he grabbed Kurt's wrists tightly and pressed them over his head onto the mattress. Sebastian buried his face in the boy's neck once again as he started to thrust his hips, each time pushing harder. The boy underneath his started meeting his thrusts, biting his lip hard to avoid being too loud.

''Harder.'' Kurt commanded, and Sebastian moved his face away from the boy's neck to look at him, his eyes darkened. The taller boy let go of Kurt's wrists to grab his hips and deepen his thrusts, putting more force into it, thrusting as hard as he could, he was sure he was going to leave bruises on the other boy's hips.

''Like that?'' Kurt just grasped at Sebastian's back, unintentionally digging his nails on the skin, making the boy growl and snap his hips harder, getting rougher. So Kurt did it again, leaving red a trail of red marks on his back and shoulders that were probably going to sting later, but neither of them cared at the moment, they were too busy feeling each other. A few more thrusts and they were both coming, moans followed by panting.

A few minutes later, once they were both cleaned up, they found themselves cuddling. Sebastian wasn't used to cuddle after sex, but Kurt just snuggled on his side like there wasn't any other thing they could possibly do after an orgasm, so Sebastian just improvised and started caressing his arms while the other boy hummed happily in his arms. It felt good.

''Honey, I' home!'' They heard a male shout downstairs, then steps approaching upstairs ''I went to the grocery store and I-'' He stood on the door and stopped talking when he saw them cuddling. ''Thank God!'' Was the only thing he said before heading back downstairs.

''You two are like a married couple.'' Kurt laughed, and then stayed silent for a while, staring at nowhere in particular.

''What are you thinking about?'' Sebastian asked looking at him carefully.

''Next time I want to ride you.'' He spoke softly, and the taller boy couldn't help but smile, because there was going to be a next time.

 

-

 

''Can you believe he wanted to talk to me because he was concerned about how I felt about his relationship with Dave?'' Kurt was furious, it irradiated from him.

''I would appreciate it if you c-could avoid talking about your ex fi-Ah, fiancée while you're jerking me off.'' Sebastian managed to say while he panted.

''Right, sorry.'' He apologized. ''I should use my mouth for something else, shouldn't I?'' He said in a seductive tone before sinking his mouth on Sebastian's cock and taking as much a he could, enjoying the weight of it on his tongue and moaning around it. Sebastian tangled his fingers in his hair and tugged, Kurt would never admit it but he loved it.

They've been doing this for two weeks now, Kurt goes straight to Sebastian's house when the glee lesson of the day ends, or Sebastian picks him up after work, then they fucked, and occasionally they cuddled afterwards, it became something so common. They knew every corner of each other's body, they knew what to do to make the other shiver and moan and they knew what to do to make the other feel safe.

 

-

 

''See you tomorrow?'' Kurt asked when they were at the bottom of the stairwell, he was wearing an old Dalton football shirt that was too big on him.

''Absolutely.'' Sebastian replied, leaning down to kiss him before walking him to the door and kissing him again against the door frame.

''Absolutely.'' Hunter mimicked behind him, laughing at his friend.

''What?'' Sebastian asked when he turned around.

''The shirt?'' The blond raised an eyebrow. ''You're already sharing clothes?''

''He spilled coffee on his shirt, I was just being a decent human by letting him borrow mine.'' He explained, avoiding to say that he thought Kurt looked both adorable and hot with his shirt on, and how his heart skipped a beat when he first tried it on,

 

-

 

''Do I look okay?'' Kurt asked posing in front of the big full body mirror in the corner of his room. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white button up and a blue tie, posing and spinning dramatically, trying to see himself in the mirror from every possible angle.

''Too formal.'' Sebastian said sitting up on the bed, still shirtless, and started to look for something across the room, then he stood up to pick up his own leather jacket -the one he gave Kurt the night of their first kiss, not that it was so important he remembered everything about it- from the floor and helped the boy to try in on. ''There, now you look hot.'' He told him as he hugged him from behind and rested his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. ''Where are you going, anyways?''

''It's Quinn's birthday.'' He explained, turning around so he could wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck. ''But it's a fancy dinner in her fancy house. Actually her parents wanted to do this just with her relatives but Quinn wanted us to be there so she wouldn't bore herself to death, and I want to look nice.''

''Well, you're not that bad.'' Sebastian assured him and started placing kisses on the boy's neck.

''What are your plans for tonight?'' Kurt asked, it was a Saturday night, after all.

''Hunter wanted to go to a bar near Scandals, it'a not a gay one so I will not only have to reject middle aged men, but also middle aged women.'' He rolled his eyes and sighed.

''The downside of being attractive.'' The shorter boy said. ''Why does Hunter want to go there? I thought he was your friend with benefits for a while.''

''Yeah, turns out Mr Not Even Remotely Bisexual is, in fact, incredibly bisexual and thinks we don't spend enough time together even though we live in the same house. I swear, he's my girlfriend.''

''Well we have been spending a lot of time together, and Hunter's been hiding in the corners until I go. You should go and smile and have a good time with your best friend.'' Kurt told him with a smile. ''And maybe you'll even find a sugar mama.'' He said, making Sebastian laugh.

 

-

 

''You are so whipped.'' Hunter told him, shouting over the music. The bar wasn't as bad as Sebastian imagined, the drinks were good and the music wasn't terrible. And even though the place was filled with middle aged people they were far more mature and respectable than the ones at Scandals, no one had tried to grind on them on the dance floor and no one was chasing them to buy them drinks, it was nice.

''What are you talking about?'' Sebastian yelled back at his friend.

''There's a good looking guy who's been staring at you the whole night and you didn't even look at him twice.'' The blond told him, talking to him as if he was crazy.

''Not my type.'' The boy just shrugged.

''Since when do you have a type? I mean, besides the 'anyone under 30' rule.'' Hunter said, and then spoke again after seeing the look his friend was giving him. ''Don't get me wrong, I think it's great you have someone, I just never pictured you'd end up with Hummel.'' He explained. ''But I like him, I approve.''

''I'm not 'with him'.'' Sebastian drew quotation marks in the air as he bitterly sipped his drink. ''I'm just sleeping with him to help him get over his ex.'' He said it with a frown on his face, because that was the truth, it didn't matter how much he tried to ignore it.

''Do you want another drink?'' The blond pointed at his friend's almost empty glass. It was easier to talk about serious things when Sebastian was sober, but he already had a few drinks, so Hunter might as well get him drunk and happy, take care of him and talk about it in the morning.

''Yes, please.''

 

-

 

''Can I ask you something?'' Sebastian asked one day when they were still lying in bed after a particulary good orgasm, their breath still erratic.

''Of course.'' Kurt replied, snuggling closer to him.

''Why did you and Blaine broke up?'' He asked, and immediately felt the shorter boy's body tense. Sebastian was usually the one who asked to keep their past lovers out of the bedroom, but he wanted to ask that since he found out the perfect couple had split. ''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' He told him, caressing his arms.

''We just fought a lot,'' He started, he hadn't told the story to anyone but Rachel and Mercedes. ''mostly about silly things, but we would spend three hours yelling about it. We both thought we were soul mates, maybe we were putting a lot of pressure in our relationship, we wanted it to be perfect, and it was nowhere near it. One day I started doubting if I even wanted to marry him, and I realized I didn't, I just wanted to have the perfect life I always pictured, and I pictured Blaine in it.'' He paused. ''But I think we just weren't right for each other. I loved him, I don't think I'll ever stop caring for him even when he acts like a jerk.'' He finished. And Sebastian felt a painful pressure on his chest, hearing him talk about Blaine like that. Because who was he compared to the guy who was his partner since high school? The guy he doubt he would ever stop caring about? ''Did you ever meet someone who made you want more?'' Kurt asked in a soft voice, and now was Sebastian's turn to tense up. But Hunter's voice starter resounding inside his head, telling him to blurt out the first things that comes to his mind without over thinking it.

''I did.'' He replied. ''Recently, actually.'' Sebastian closed his eyes, waiting for a reaction, but Kurt didn't react the way he thought he would at all.

''Really? That's great'' His voice was even high pitched. ''So what am I doing here?'' He sat up quickly. ''Maybe you're not dating yet but you sure as hell won't get anywhere if you're still sleeping with someone else. You should ask him out.'' He talked as he got out of bed and started getting dressed, leaving the other boy speechless on the bed. ''And I should go.''

''Maybe you should.'' Sebastian said, whispering. He could've corrected him, but he had already been brave enough for the day and it didn't work out. Kurt just didn't see him the way he wanted. It was better to stop the whole thing between them sooner than later.

''Bas.'' Kurt called him, already dressed, he sat on the bed and kissed Sebastian one last time. ''You deserve to be loved.'' Was the last thing he said before walking out.

 

-

 

''Spy!'' Rachel yelled when she saw Hunter walking into the auditorium in the middle of the glee lesson.

''You do realize I'm not Warbler anymore, don't you, dwarf?'' He told her sharply. ''I came here to talk to Hummel.'' The blond looked at him, Kurt stopped his conversation with Mercedes to walk closer to him.

''What are you doing here?'' Kurt asked crossing his arms, he hadn't heard anything about Hunter or Sebastian in two weeks.

''Yeah, what's he doing here?'' Mercedes stepped closer to them.

''You want me to say what I came to tell you in front of everyone?'' The blonde asked crossing his arms too and raising his eyebrows, he clearly wasn't in a good mood.

''Yeah, that's probably not a good idea.'' He agreed and took Hunter's arm, walking him out of the auditorium.

''Kurt!'' Rachel yelled behing him.

''Please tell me you're not sleeping with this asshole.'' Santana said, disgust all over her face.

''Not this one!'' The blond yelled, earning a smack on his shoulder.

''I'll explain later!'' Kurt shouted before rushing out of the place. Once they were a few classrooms away the shorter boy stopped walking. ''Why did you come here?''

''I think you know.'' He replied squinting his eyes.

''Yeah, the only common factor we had, but what about him? Last time I saw him he told me he met someone and we stopped seeing each other.'' The boy explained, looking sad.

''It was you!'' Hunter yelled, cutting to the chase. ''He was talking about you, then you were and idiot and he lied because he thought you just didn't see him that way.'' He explained. ''Now, do you?'' His voice was soft now, as if he were talking to a child.

''If I didn't like him I wouldn't have leaded him on, I'm not a 'no strings attached' kind of person.'' Kurt admitted, not knowing what do with the whole confession.

''Wonderful.'' The blond said. ''I came here because there's no way on Earth to make him do it, he thinks you don't want him. Our Sebby never dealt well with rejection.'' They both nodded. ''Now, I hid all the liquor in the house so he should be sober now, we're going to his house.'' Hunter explained and started dragging the shorter boy by the arm.

 

-

 

''Go, he's upstairs.'' Hunter told him when they were already in the house.

''You're a good friend.'' Kurt said smiling.

''I just couldn't keep watching him get wasted when I knew you both were disgustingly in love with each other.'' The blond said simply. ''Now go.'' He commanded and the blue eyed boy started running upstairs. He took a deep breath before opening the door, finding Sebastian lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

''Hey.'' Kurt spoke softly, making the other boy turn around for the first time. ''Hunter told me you were having a hard time.'' He said, sitting on the bed next to him.

''Why are you here?'' Sebastian whispered, looking away.

''I'm here because I love you.'' He blurted out, the taller boy straightened up and looked at him with wide eyes. ''And I thought I was doing the right thing when I left that day, I thought you deserved a chance to properly date someone you liked and I was just standing in the way.'' He explained. ''And you're an asshole for not telling me you felt the same, we could've spent these two weeks having sex all over the place and drinking coffee.'' He said, waiting for the boy's response. Sebastian just grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him, it felt like coming home for both of them.

''I love you too, princess.'' He said and when they pulled away and then chuckled. ''If someone had told me a few years ago I would end up being in love with you, I would've verbally slapped them so hard.''

''I would've physically punched them in the face.'' He laughed. ''Now we cleared things out, you should help me think of the softest way to tell my friends I ran off in the middle of a lesson to tell you that I love you.''

''Are they going to chase me with torches for stealing your purity?''

''You should be prepared for anything.''


	2. Chapter Two

''I swear, you're the only person who looks so happy after spending his day in a public school full of brats.'' Sebastian greeted Kurt at the door, followed by a kiss.

''The kids are great.'' Kurt commented while he took off his coat and Sebastian closed the door behind them. ''They're really getting better.'' He said happily. The taller boy sat on the large couch so Kurt sat on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck. ''Did I tell you that they call me Mr. Hummel?'' He asked, Sebastiasn started spreading kisses all over his neck, it was hard to concentrate in anything else.

''Only a couple hundred times.'' He said with a smile on his face, then started to unbutton Kurt's shirt, kissing every inch of exposed skin, concentrating specially in the boy's clavicles.

''It's still so weird.'' Kurt's voice came out breathy. ''I mean, I'm a teacher!'' He said as he started to caress his boyfriend's neck.

''You're the hottest teacher ever, Mr. Hummel.'' Sebastian moved his mouth up to the shorter boy's jaw again and started sucking, making the man moan. ''I don't know how any of those kids can concentrate during your lesson.''

Kurt smiled and kissed Sebastian, who parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Kurt was convinced he would never get tired of this, every time their lips met he felt a spark running trough his body, the same feeling he got when Sebastian put his hands on him or looked at him in the eyes, it was a great feeling. They were so caught up on each other that they didn't even flinch when Hunter walked into the room to get to the kitchen.

''Gross. A man can't even get a sandwich without having to witness this amount of graphic PDA these days.'' The blond said under his breath when he walked right past them. Finally they broke their kiss because Sebastian let out a chuckle. ''You know, this is a common land, and that couch is the most comfortable spot in the whole house.'' He said waving a sandwich in his hand and then sitting on the couch right next to them. ''I'm not watching my movie marathon anywhere else just because you're shoving your tongues down each other's throats next to me. It doesn't scare me away anymore.''

''You know we love you.'' Kurt said with a smile on his face before leaning to kiss Hunter's cheek. ''What are we watching?'' He asked and moved until he was settled still on Sebastian's lap but now facing the tv.

''Horror movies.'' Hunter said with a mischievous smile on his face, eyeing his best friend. He took the tv remote and turned the tv on.

''Great, I love horror movies.'' Kurt clapped excitedly as he felt his boyfriend burying his face in his neck. Sebastian hated horror movies, and Hunter knew that very well, but he didn't say anything.

Twenty minutes into the first movie, Hunter and Kurt's eyes were glued to the screen, fully concentrated in watching how the first victim was being slaughtered. Sebastian still had his face hidden behind Kurt's neck, he peeked a little every few minutes, but then regretted it immediately. He needed to get out of the room, and take his boyfriend with him because the few scenes he saw were enough to frighten him. Sebastian started with spreading feather-like kisses along Kurt's neck, followed by tracing his warm tongue upon the soft extension of skin, making the boy shiver but still with a straight face looking at the screen. The taller boy placed one hand on Kurt's thigh, just moving it up and down, then his other hand moved to the waistband of the shorter boy's skinny jeans, just tracing the line with his index finger at the same time he sucked at the pulse point on his neck. Kurt began to shift, eyeing Hunter to make sure he wasn't looking at them, the only thing keeping him in place was the fact the his eyes were still on the tv screen, which was now displaying another victim getting slaughtered, but then he couldn't help but close his eyes. The blue eyed boy was doing a great job keeping himself quiet, even when feeling Sebastian's finger linger on his happy trail and his mouth attached to his neck was driving him crazy. But not even biting his lip could stop the moan Kurt let out when Sebastian cupped him through his jeans.

''Do me a favour and get a room you two.'' Hunter told them after a few seconds of silence.

 

.

 

''You're unbelievable.'' Kurt said in between panting. He was on top of Sebastian, both naked and sweating, Sebastian was stroking them both at the same time, their cocks were leaking, making it easier for him to slide his hand and keep a smooth pace.

''I hate horror movies.'' He managed to say after his voice broke when the shorter boy began to suck on his neck. ''Shit.''

''Yeah, like that, yes.'' Kurt mumbled into the taller boy's neck, his nails digging in his shoulders. ''God, y-yes.''

''Fuck, I'm close.'' Sebastian moaned as he increased the pace of his hand, squeezing tighter. He moved his other arm around Kurt, hugging him by the waist, holding on to him. I only took a couple of strokes and they were both cumming over Sebastian's chest.

''That was nice.'' Kurt said with a blissful smile on his face as he settle on his boyfriend's side while Sebastian wiped his chest with a tissue and then tossed in the trashcan.

''Nice? Really?'' The taller boy put his arms around him and squeezed him against himself. ''Your eloquence really does disappear after an orgasm.''

''Shut up.'' Kurt laughed and kissed Sebastian's chest. ''Don't you think we're being a little rude to Hunter?''

''Nah, besides he always brought girls and boys to our apartment in New York when I was there and that apartment was the size of this house's living room. A little payback won't hurt.''

''I guess so.'' The shorter boy said, feeling a little better. ''Oh, before I forget about it, do you remember I told you my friend's are getting married?'' He asked and taller boy nodded, already dozing off.

''The latina who's kind of a bitch and the blonde that's apparently a mathematic genius, right?''

''Well, they already gave us the invitations, and I can bring a plus one.'' He said with a smile, but his boyfriend didn't understand in his sleepy state. ''You're coming with me to the wedding. I mean, if you want to. You don't have to go if you don't- God, this wasn't how I planned to ask you.'' Kurt hid his face between his hands.

''Of course I want to go with you. '' He said so his boyfriend would stop freaking out. ''But do your friends even know we're together?''

''Not really.'' He answered and cursed himself mentally, he had forgotten about that tiny detail. Being with Sebastian felt so common and safe that he never told his friends about it, like they already knew and everything was just normal.

''Weren't you going to tell them like a month ago? Remember the whole speech I helped you make?''

''I was going to but then Rachel started telling the kids about the enemies we had from the other show choirs and she mentioned Jesse and then you, and I had to bite my tongue during the whole lesson because she's so not over you photoshoping those pictures of Finn.'' He explained, all in one breath.

''Well, shouldn't you tell them?'' Sebastian asked. ''I mean, I'm all for making a surprise appearance and shocking everyone but all of your friends are complete drama queens and they will probably try to lynch me right there.''

''Yeah, I should.'' Kurt sighed. ''I'll tell them tomorrow after the glee lesson. It's going to be Friday so I can run out of the school and I won't have to deal with it until Monday.'' In his head, it was a perfect plan.

''Babe, we're in Ohio, I'm sure they'll find you if they want to.'' Sebastian said, bursting his bubble. ''I can go and be with you when you say it, maybe I'll be easier for you.''

''Really?'' The shorter boy smiled, since he would probably feel safer with his boyfriend there, and maybe his friends would be less harsh too. ''But don't you have to work?''

''I barely do anything because it's my father's enterprise and I barely get paid for the same reason, I think I can get out half an hour earlier if I want to.''

''Okay, I'll try to tell them before you get there to soften the blow. If things go wrong you can be my night in shinning armour and rescue me.'' He smiled.

''Hm, then I'll lock you in the royal castle and I'll fuck you senseless until it's safe for you to go outside without the peasants bothering you.'' Sebastian kissed Kurt's temple and smiled too.

''It's a plan then.'' Kurt said and then sighed. ''Tomorrow it is.''

''The sooner the better, right? Maybe when the wedding comes we'll all be besties.'' The taller boy encouraged him and then spoke again after a few seconds of silence. ''Does your father know we're dating?''

''He knows I'm seeing someone named Sebastian, I don't know if he assumed it was the same Sebastian I ranted about in high school or not.'' He explained. ''He wants to meet you, though, but I think it's still too soon for us to do the whole 'meeting the parents' thing.''

''It'll always be too soon to meet the parents.'' Sebastian was definitely not ready to meet his boyfriend's father.

''Well, if you go to the wedding with me, I'll be sooner than later since my dad's officiating the wedding.'' Kurt told him, amused when he felt the boy tense up.

''It's too late to back out now, right?''

''Yeah.''

 

.

 

''And that's the story of how I saved the day by performing Faithfully along with my former boyfriend, Finn, a song that I've been singing since I was seven.'' Rachel finished with a smile. The only kids that were at least pretending to pay attention were the twins, Kitty and Jane. Roderick had his headphones on and Spencer was looking at his phone with a smile on his face, either playing a game or sexting someone.

''You didn't save the day.'' Santana said with a bitter tone.

''We didin't even win.'' Brittany added, looking sleepy.

''This lesson was also for herself, she keeps doing that.'' Mason whispered to Madison.

''I know.'' She whispered back, sighing.

''Can we go home now?'' Spencer asked, looking up from his phone for the first time since Rachel had started talking.

''There's still fifteen minutes left, kid.'' Mercedes told him stopping his conversation with Artie and Puck.

''I can tell another story!'' Rachel said, and everyone in the room just stared at her with a straight face. ''Or not, it's cool.''

''I would like to take advantage of these minutes to make an announcement.'' Kurt got up from the piano stool to stand next to Rachel, who looked at him with a frown on her face.

''Are you going to announce your new gender?'' Santana asked.

''I met someone.'' Kurt started, ignoring the latina, as he was already used to do. ''A while ago actually, and now we're together. I though you should know, since you're all so important to me, and you're always so understanding.''

''Did you get back together with Blaine?'' Mercedes asked.

''You dated Mr. Anderson?'' Jane asked, looking shocked.

''Who's Mr. Anderson?'' Spencer whispered to Roderick.

''I think it's the one who's too short for his age and couches the Warblers.'' The boy answered, taking off his headphones, and the football player nodded to himself.

''I did, but no, we're not back together. It's someone else.'' Kurt stopped them before they could come up with any other theories.

''Who is it, Kurt?'' Rachel asked, bitter because she wasn't the first to know, specially since her best friend kept it a secret for a while.

''It's Sebastian.'' Kurt finally said, he figured it was better to just say it, so it would be over soon.

''Smythe?'' Mercedes asked, looking shocked.

''What the hell, Kurt?!'' Rachel asked, looking disgusted. The whole room just tensed up, no one knew what to say, and Kurt was trying to find the right words to explain himself.

''I'm sorry, who's Sebastian?'' Mason asked, as confused as the rest of his classmates.

''He tried to blind Blaine!'' Rachel yelled again.

''Who tried to blind Mr. Anderson?'' Jane asked, frowning.

''He didin't try to blind him, and actually the slushie was aimed at me.'' Kurt tried to explain, realizing he was screwing up only when the words were already out of his mouth. ''But it was a long a time ago!''

''And that punk would've gone straight to juvie if you had let me show the audio recorder I taped to my underboob.'' Santana said, confusing the new kids even more, they were all switching their attention to the person currently talking, like in a tennis match

''So does this mean I won't have a chance to hook up with you at the wedding?'' Spencer asked and everyone turned to look at him. ''Everybody hooks up at weddings! I thought he was single.''

''If it makes you feel any better, there wasn't any chance of that happening either way, Spencer.'' Kurt said, scrunching his face.

''He blackmailed us, Kurt.'' Artie reminded him, returning to the topic of Kurt's new boyfriend.

''You know it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs?'' They heard a voice that didn't belong to any of them, and suddenly Sebastian was walking into the room with a bitter smile. He stood next to Kurt and hugged him by the waist.

''Well, hello.'' Spencer said under his breath.

''You are not welcome here.'' Rachel told him, pointing him with a reproachful finger.

''It's not like I enjoy spending my free afternoons in a public school, dwarf.'' Sebastian told her. ''But my boyfriend happens to be a teacher here, I'm here for him.''

''What's happening?'' Madison asked, speaking up for all of her classmates.

''The thing is, Porcelain here got himself a boyfriend who's kind of an asshole, this specimen that looks like a meerkat made our life miserable while he was the captain of the Warblers.'' Santana explained, pursing her lips.

''You were the captain of the Warblers?'' Jane asked, her face lighting up since that was the only part that mattered to her.

''Yeah, were pretty good if I say so myself.'' Sebastian smiled. ''Now, does anyone else have something to say about me? Before you talk I just want everyone to know whatever you say Kurt's going home with me, so neither of us really gives a shit about your opinion.'' He finished, taking Kurt's hand and intertwining their fingers, the shorter boy was biting his lip, looking really nervous.

''It's just so wrong, Kurt!'' Rachel yelled, hysterical now.

''Give the guy a break.'' Puck talked for the first time since the whole argument started.

''How can you defend him?'' Santana asked, glaring at him.

''I'm not defending him, the dude was an jerk in high school.'' He stated. ''But so was I, I'm pretty sure I've thrown a slushie to every single one of you at some point. But everyone forgave me and now we're friends. Hell, I'm currently dating the girl I knocked up while she was my best friend's girlfriend.'' The new kids turned to look at him, they were used to their coaches saying things about their past and forgetting they didin't know all that stuff, but this day was full of surprises. ''People change, and Kurt's a smart boy, I'm sure he made the right choice.'' Puck stood up and walked to stand next to Sebastian to shake hands with him. ''The only thing I have to say is to warn you if you hurt my boy Hummel, you can say goodbye to those pretty teeth of yours.''

''Wouldn't dream of it.'' Sebastian smiled, happy to know not all of his boyfriend's friends were judgmental drama queens.

''He's right, we should be happy for Kurt.'' Brittany stood up too, ignoring her fiancées protests. ''All I care about is that you take care of Kurt because he's my unicorn and I want him to be happy.'' The blonde gave a quick hug to the couple, Sebastian was a little confused about the 'unicorn' part, but he hugged back. ''Does he make you happy?'' She asked.

''He makes me really happy.'' Kurt said glancing at his boyfriend with a smile. ''I haven't been so sure that I made the right decision in a long time, I love him.''

''See? That's all we should care about.'' Brittany told the rest of the group.

''Now if you'll excuse us, we have a coffee date.'' Sebastian grabbed Kurt's arm and dragging him out of the choir room. Once they were out, Sebastian leaned to kiss the shorter boy, breaking it quickly just because he couldn't help but smile.

''Do we have a coffee date?'' Kurt asked.

''Of course.'' Sebastian took his hand as they walked through the halls to the exit. 

''I never asked you, does your family or friends know we're dating? Aside from Hunter, of course.'' The blue eyes boy asked, he wouldn't blame his boyfriend if he hadn't told anyone else, specially since he was probably the first boyfriend Sebastian ever introduced. 

''I told my parents, dad didn't really care but mom was happy, she said she wants to meet you when she comes back from her business trip.'' He began. ''And there's some people back in New York who demand for us to have dinner with them so we can tell the whole story without sparing any details. Nick and Jeff actually, you know them, right?'' Sebastian asked and Kurt nodded. ''Well, we have a double date with them as soon as we get back to New York.'' He smiled, and the shorter boy was awfully quiet for a while as they approached to the parked car. ''Is there something wrong?'' 

''You told everyone about us and I've been keeping you like some dirty little secret all this time.'' Kurt felt ashamed.

''Hey, it's not a big deal, your friends know now.'' Sebastian kissed his temple. ''Besides you'll have plenty of time to show me off at the wedding.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think I'm getting slightly better at writing dialogues and small talk, at least now I don't have a meltdown every time I think of dialogues  
> Anyways I hope everyone liked this and thanks gleerocks123 for the idea  
> Maybe I'll write one more chapter later about the wedding


	3. Chapter Three

''Relax, what's the worst thing that could happen?'' Kurt told Sebastian while they were on the cab, there were just a few more minutes away from arriving to the barn.

''It's a farm! Your friends could easily grab one of those giant forks they show on the cartoons and kill me. Or feed me to a cow, the possibilities are endless.'' The taller boy said looking out the window.

''You are such a city man.'' Kurt laughed. ''It's called a rake, and they're usually made of plastic now so in the worse case scenario they'd just scratch your face a little.''

''I'd be disfigured and then you'd leave me.'' Sebastian said dramatically, looking at his boyfriend for the first time.

''Mhm, I'd let you spend the night hurled on the street like Tom Cruise on Vanilla Sky.'' He smiled.

''What a terrible movie.''

''A terrible movie that had you crying like a baby.'' The blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow.

''I wasn't crying, there was something in my eye.''

''Sure.'' Kurt chuckled. ''We're almost there.'' He said when the barn where they celebrated the wedding was could be seen at the distance.

''It's too late to back out now, right?''

 

.

 

''Looking good.'' Puck's unmistakeble voice said behing them, making them turn around to quickly greet him.

''I know, I think we may actually outstage your friends at their own wedding.'' Sebastian said jokingly as he hugged Kurt by the waist.

''Good to see you two. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go greet my lady properly.'' He walked past them in direction to Quinn, who was already smiling at him.

''Seriously, they're lucky they're lesbians, otherwise we'd be the hottest grooms in here.'' The taller boy made him turn so they were facing each other. ''You're so hot.'' He leaned and planted a kiss on the boy's pale, long neck.

''Grooms, huh?'' Kurt smiled and tilted his head. ''What do you say we go-''

''Kurt.'' They heard a voice behind them and turned around to see Blaine standing there, looking confused in a blue tux.

''Hi Blaine.'' Kurt said in a high pitched tone, unable to move from his boyfriend's grip, and when he glanced at him, Sebastian was putting on his best bitch face. ''How are you? Where's Karofsky?''

''He had a family thing and couldn't make it.'' He said quickly, brushing it off. ''What the hell is he doing here?'' He pointed at Sebastian before crossing his arms over his chest.

''I think it's pretty obvious, unless all of that gel's actually beggining to affect your brain even you can figure it out.'' Sebastian snapped at him.

''Kurt, can we talk in private?'' Blaine asked ignoring the other man.

''Okay.'' He agreed and then shushed his boyfriend when he was about to argue. ''It'll be okay.'' Kurt kissed his cheek and then he let Blaine lead him a few metter away, behing a column. ''So...''

''So what happened? You hated each other and now you're- you're what exactly?'' Blaine was talking really fast.

''He's my boyfriend.'' The blue eyed boy said simply. ''It's a long story, I honestly thought Rachel would've told you by now.''

''So everyone knew except for me?!'' He asked. ''I've been pretty busy at Dalton I haven't talked to her.'' His voice was softer now. ''I'm sorry I reacted like that, I just didn't know what to do when I saw you two together.''

''It's okay, you didin't react worse than him.'' Kurt rolled his eyes. ''We both forgave him a long time ago so I hope we can all get along.''

''I'm pretty sure he's mentally throwing daggers at me across the room, but yeah, that'd be great.'' Blaine pointed at Sebastian with his head, who was looking at them with a frown.

''He's ridiculous.'' Kurt chuckled when he saw him, and the taller boy quickly turned around when their eyes met. ''I should go with him.'' He said eyeing his boyfriend from across the room. ''He doesn't really get along with anyone. Believe it or not, you're on the group that actually reacted pretty well to the whole situation.''

''Okay, see you later.'' Blaine waved as the taller boy walked away.

 

.

 

 

''The saddest girl to ever hold a martini.'' Kurt whispered into Sebastian's ear, standing behind him and on his tiptoes, making the taller man flinch. They were looking at Tina while she eagerly finished the liquid in her glass, presumably alcohol. ''I guess weddings just aren't her thing.''

''What did gel helmet wanted?'' The green eyes man asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

''He didn't know about us, he was just shocked.'' Kurt explained. ''Besides why are you being so harsh? You don't have to dislike him just because he's my ex, if I recall well you two were pretty close.''

''Uhm, of course I have to hate him for being your ex, it's my duty.'' He joked. ''And yes, when I first met him I wanted to get into his colorful pants but now I know better.''

''I just want all of us to get along.''

''You know, when I met you I was pissed because you were so hot and looked ridiculously good with those weird clothes you wore and you hated me because I was already going after your boyfriend, and you weren't even threatened by me. It felt like having to settle with a cookie just because I didn't wait long enough for the chocolate cake.'' The shorter boy laughed at the comparison.

''Stop it, Blaine's at least a strawberry and chocolate cake.'' He laughed. ''And I was threatened by you. Tall, gorgeous, you probably speak french.''

''You're fluent in french.'' Sebastian pointed out.

''But I've never been anywhere near France, besides you get my point.''

''Never, huh? We have to change that as soon as possib-'' He was interrupted by a voice calling out Kurt's name. When they turned around, the blue eyed boy jumped to greet his father and Carole, both elegantly dress and with huge smiles on their faces.

''Hi sweetie.'' Carole said. ''Who's your friend?'' She pointed Sebastian.

''This is the boyfriend, actually.'' He explained, and the taller boy tried not to show how nervous he was when he shook hands with both of them.

''It's a pleasure.'' He said before returning to Kurt's side.

''So you're the Sebastian kid.'' Burt stared at him.

''I am.'' He nodded. ''I heard you're officiating the wedding.''

''Yeah, it was at short notice but I'm so glad I get to do it.'' He smiled. ''I should go though, the ceremony's about to start.''

''We should go find out seats then.'' Kurt said and took Sebastian by the arm and started walking away. ''Was it so terrible?''

''Shut up.''

 

.

 

''Kurt, you look so charming.'' Brittany hugged him tightly.

''You're beautiful Brittany.'' Kurt smiled at her. ''And you're married! Everything went perfectly.''

''Well, you helped me plan this whole thing. I knew I could trust yout magical instinct.''

''I'll take credit for that, you weren't a quiet bride.'' The blonde laughed and hit his shoulder.

''I had a really weird dream the other night, Santana and I got married but so did you and Blaine, and you both looked amazing but I woke up feeling so sad because dream Kurt was cheating on dream Sebastian and you guys are so cute together.'' She pouted. ''But it was so real, although I think I should've known something was wrong when I noticed I had three boobs.'' Brittany squinted her eyes and Kurt laughed. ''Sebastian reminds me of Santana a little, they're kinda similar, maybe that's why they dislike each other so much.'' She made a pause. ''And, you know, all of the blackmailing and dirty tricks.''

''Why's he talking wih Spencer?'' Kurt asked, standing on his tiptoes to catch a glimpse of Sebastian. Brittany shrugged.

 

.

 

 

''Hey.'' Sebastian heard a voice and looked up to see Spencer walking towards him and sitting backwards next to him, with a leg on every side of the backrest of it. ''Sebastian, right?''

''Yeah, you're the brat who'd rather be hooking up with my boyfriend.'' Sebastian glared at him and the blond laughed.

''I've got my eye on someone else.'' He said with a smile.

''Good for you.'' The older man said sarcastically.

''Have you considered that maybe people don't like you because you're kind of a dick?'' Spencer asked calmly

''Okay, what do you want to talk about?'' He asked with a sigh.

''I like someone, but he thinks I'm an asshole.'' The older man nodded and made a gesture to encourage him to keep talking. ''And I heard that Kurt used to think you were an asshole too.''

''So you want me to give you relationship advice?'' Sebastian actually laughed, but Spencer just nodded. ''You are so lost, kid.''

''Well, you have Mr Hummel as your boyfriend, surely you must've done something right along the way.'' He pointed out.

''And I have no idea what that was.'' Sebastian said and the blond sighed, disappointed. ''But, you know, being an asshole isn't always so bad, banter can be pretty fun, just make sure he knows you're just messing around.'' Spencer listened carefully to every word he said. ''And sometimes you have to be good, but surprisingly being good can feel really good. And more often than not you get rewarded.

''Thanks man.'' The blond smiled.

''And don't worry about starting off with the wrong foot, I actually met Kurt because I was trying to steal his boyfriend.'' Sebastian told him.

''Ouch.'' Spencer laughed.

''So does this kid go to your school? Is he hot?'' The green eyed boy asked raising his eyebrows.

''I thought you didn't care.''

''But now I'm curious.'' Sebastian leaned closer to him. ''Go on, spill.''

''His name's Alistair, he goes to McKinley and shares a few classes with my best friend.'' He started. ''We only share gym class which sucks but also I'm so glad that we do.''

''You're free to ogle him wearing gym shorts all you want.''

''Yeah.'' Spencer laughed. ''And he's gorgeous, his eyes are just-'' He was interupted

''Hi boys.'' Kurt appeared out of nowhere and sat on Sebastian's lap, the taller man gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''Mr Hummel, you look good.'' Spencer complimented him. ''You both look really good.'' He added later. ''I'll leave you two alone, thanks for the talk Sebastian.'' Spencer smiled and got up from his chair to join his friends, who were just a few metters away.

''What was that?'' Kurt asked.

''I was just playing matchmaker.'' Sebastian laughed. ''I'm starting to like that kid.''

''You'd get along with Jane too.'' The shorter boy pointed at her, she was wearing a shiny blue dress. ''She'd kiss the ground you walk in just because you were in the Warblers.''

''I think I'd like the blonde girl too, I've been watching her and she always looks like she's judging everybody.''

''She probably is.'' Kurt smiled and then hid his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck, placing a small kiss just above the collar of the suit.

''We should dance.'' Sebastian told him, making him straighten up to look at his face. ''C'mon, get up.'' He said, and Kurt did, with a confused frown but also smiling. The taller boy took his hand and guided him to the dance floor, where a a lot of couples were already swinging to the slow song under the dim lights. Sebastian hugged the shorter man by the waist while he threw his arms around his neck. Kurt rested his head on his boyfriend's chest as they started slowly moving, he could feel his heart beat faster than normal and his own heart had the same reaction, filled with joy to be the one who caused that on the other man. After a while, Sebastian raised a hand to Kurt's cheek and gently made him look up at him. ''I love you.'' He whispered softly, as if it was something only he was allowed to hear. ''Scratch that, you turned me into a cheesy chick flick guy, I don't like you.'' He said and Kurt laughed.

''At least you're not the badboy cliche anymore.'' He smiled. ''And of course you don't like me, you love me.''

''That I do.'' Sebastian leaned and closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together delicately as they continued to swing to the smooth music that filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the vanilla sky references, I was watching it while I wrote this and I couldn't help myself   
> also I just love alistair, okay? I'm still grieving his and the newbies' wasted potential   
> anyways I hope everyone liked the chapter and this would be the final one but maaaybe some other day I could write like an epilogue or something   
> I hope everyone has an awesome day:)

**Author's Note:**

> basically I saw the episode and I missed the times when klaine was good so instead I made sebastian appear and save the day, I'm so mad at myself for the fact that it took me 3 days to write this, my attention span is unexistent  
> anyways, it probably has a lot of grammar errors so feel free to point them out, I did my best  
> hope everyone's having a nice week


End file.
